A method of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from "Japan Display '92, pp. 289-292: "Anti-glare, Anti-reflection and antistatic (AGRAS) Coating for CRTs"", by H. Tohda et. al. In this document a method is described in which a display screen is provided with a conductive (antistatic) SnO layer by means of CVD (Chemical Vapour Deposition), whereafter a central and outermost SiO.sub.2 layer are provided by, respectively, spinning, spraying and a thermal treatment.
This method is very laborious and time consuming; the CVD process is carried out in a separate reaction space. After the SnO layer is provided the surface is treated by means of polishing and cleaning.